Gundam Seed Endless Waltz
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: What if the events of Gundam Wing Endless Waltz were retold in the Gundam Seed Universe. Well this explians my theory of what may happen. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE Read and Review. Story Completed
1. The flames are sparked

The year is Cosmic era 71, this year the war between the ZAFT army and the Earth alliance sent young men and woman on Gundam Mobile suits. At the end of a intricate battle the ZAFT ace Rau le Creuset closed the curtain on a era and died in battle at the hands of Kira Yamato and the Three Ship Alliance. This led to unification of both ZAFT and the Alliance. In C.E 73 the war began again bringing new and old Gundam pilots to fight for peace. C.E 74, weapons known as mobile suits no longer exists on Earth or PLANT. But so long as mankind exist there will always be battles.

**GUNDAM SEED**

**ENDLESS WALTZ**

"This is Claw, I've located the targeted" said Milly, for the past hour she had been tracking a reported rare metal sample. "Locked on" she reported and scanned the metal and read the info. "M1 Astray metal? How did this get here?" she thought.

Onboard the ship known as Eternal a small well known group of Mobile suits were lined up together. Some had their phase shift armour down while another still remained red and another Golden. Floating by in space suits two MS pilots looked the suits.

"So as long as this peace continues there's no need for our Gundams right?" asked Lowe Gear pilot of Red Frame.

"It's tough to part with them" said Cagali. She had planned to destroy the Gundam suits when the war ended, many of the other pilots agreed and sent their suits to the Eternal where it would be like a disposal ship.

"Nah its okay. Well time to send this baby to the sun" said Lowe.

Cagali nodded given her Gundam a final fair well glance before leaving. Onboard a Federation shuttle she activated the engines of Eternal by control and they watched as the ship leave.

"I'll miss you Strike" sighed Cagali.

"So long old buddy" said Lowe. They left soon to return to PLANT.

"So Shinn didn't have Destiny after all" sighed Lowe.

"No it was damaged beyond repair, Athrun and Kira sent me Justice and Freedom at once. Mu also sent me Akatsuki which he had kept in hiding" explained Cagali.

At the now restored colony Mendel a ceremony was being held to remember those who died in the war. The date was the 23rd of December. Everyone stood still and listened to the speech given to them by the elected new chairman of PLANT, Andrew Waltfeld.

"Like many of you here today I myself know that I am happy we can now stop fighting. And remember those who died because of a pointless and brutal war" he said. Listening nearby were former ZAFT members Lunamaria Hawk and Yzak Joule.

"To think a year ago no one could even think about Christmas. So much has changed" said Yzak. Luna sighed in agreement as Waltfeld continued his speech. The two then walked away to talk in private.

"He still doesn't get it, peace is what we desired but someone has to keep it going" said Luna.

"He gets it; otherwise we Eagles would be out of a job. For a former Gundam pilot he's a pretty smart guy" chuckled Yzak.

"Sure you don't need to be at the ceremony?" asked Milly, she had just contacted Luna on the viewing screens.

"The Eagles only put out fires. We're not much for ceremonies" joked Luna, "what's wrong?"

"It appears the sample I found is from the new realm" said Milly.

"You mean a new MS model?" asked Luna.

"I'm using my contacts to find out what this is. We gotta stomp this fire out before it turns into a blaze" Milly explained.

"However this won't be as easy as what we're used to" said Luna her face going very serious.

Meanwhile as the speech was going on at one of the new colonies Lacus Clyne was meeting with the heads of the colony.

"As you can see its been four months since out colony 6X7G alias Nataku was completed. We've invited people from Earth and PLANT to live here. However some are unsure of this idea" said one of the heads. Lacus listened, as per requested she had decided to leave Haro with Kira and Tori.

"The problem resides with the fact that some people are still uneasy with the new union of both Earth and PLANT. Some maybe unsure if this for real or more conflict will arise. After the events with LOGOS may people are scared" said Lacus calmly and with a smile.

"But many people wish for a leader who can help guide them to a peaceful existence here on the colony. Some like you Miss Clyne" said one person sitting to the left. Lacus sighed and took a bite from one of the biscuit which were with her tea.

"It's a pity, after all we went through for….peace and….hope" her words began to wander as she felt herself drifting and then fell into a deep sleep. As she did a bunch of soldiers wearing what appeared to be blue versions of the ZAFT red coat uniforms ran in and stood near her.

"Be gentle with her, she is not to be harmed" they were told and they looked at Waltfeld finishing his speech off.

"All those who lack power leave now and prepare for true power to come" said one of the soldiers.

In another area of the colony two figures watched as Waltfeld was given a round of applause for his speech and the TV was switched off. A young voice giggled.

"There is nothing wrong with wishing for peace. But are the people truly ready to brace it?" asked a woman wearing black.

"Then I'll guess you and me will have to teach them a lesson won't we Rondo?" asked a young girl.

"Yes of course Miss Sazuka" said the woman.

"My father entrusted me with these Christmas presents" the girl sniggered "They must be delivered".

The circus had always been popular on earth and space and it arrived at Nataku. Taking some time off Mu had decided to treat Murrue to a night out. The show was brimming with acts and the people loved it however there was something wrong.

"I can't believe the audience is so small" said Murrue as she enjoyed some popcorn. Mu nodded then look up. Just above him were four guys wearing suits who looked a little familiar to him.

"It seems this place has other forms of entertainment" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Murrue as she looked up.

"I'm gonna look into it" said Mu and Murrue turned round to see him gone.

Outside the last guy was passed out from a kick to the stomach and Mu quickly looked through the suit for a form of I.D and found a card for a business.

"Sahaku Family? Guess she hasn't given up yet. Or maybe its Jennifer's daughter. I think her name was Sazuka" he thought. He recalled during his early days in Alliance he over heard a talk between from soldiers. One showed them a picture of a young girl about two years old with her mother who was a member of ORB Sahuka family and how she was going to be the leader of ORB when the war ended.

A few hours later the information that Mu had learned was passed on to the one person he knew who could help solve it.

"Sazuka Sahuka, born C.E 68, mother Jennifer Sahuka. Died during a shuttle accident during the war. Father unknown", Kira read the information over and over. He knew about the Sahaku family from Cagali and how they were one of the wealthy families from ORB.

"Its coming up Christmas Eve, yet there always is someone who's stuck working" laughed Lowe as he walked in and looked at the computer.

"You know I had no idea Cagali had rival families" he said.

"So the records say, but you've seen yourself just how dangerous the Sahuka family is" said Kira.

"Don't remind me. That Rondo and Gold Frame were a bitch to beat" said Lowe, Kira nodded then got up, grabbing his black jacket.

"You going?" asked Lowe.

"Yep" said Kira and looked at Lowe, "Lacus has been kidnapped" and made a once for the shuttle area.

"Anything at all for the one you love" chuckled Lowe.

In a secret underground area of Nataku an army of what looked like at least 700 soldiers stood in a line as a woman with long black hair and black clothing stood at the front.

"Faithful followers of the Sahuka family we must stand and fight for our leader Sazuka. I must thank you for making it through this whole year and soon we will stand on the top steps of a new world. A new world triggered us soldiers of Sazuka. But before we can begin" she said taking a gun out of her holster and aiming it for the middle of the third row. "Mu la Flaga proceed to the front" and fired.

Mu quickly dodged the bullet and leapt onto the stage drawing his own gun on the woman however suddenly he saw a gun looking down on him and a familiar voice spoke.

"Hold it" it said.

"Shinn?" said Mu realising it was Shinn Asuka who was still wearing his red coat Zaft Uniform.

Meanwhile Luna had taken a shuttle and was making for the meeting point with Milly.

"This is Claw, your clear for communications" came Milly's voice over static.

"This is Talons, the line is secure" said Luna and Milly came up on the screen.

"I've located the start of this fire" she told Luna.

"The Colony region right?" asked Luna.

"Wish I knew how you do that?" laughed Milly.

"It was not so hard seeing as most of the area was unchecked anyway. Which is it?" asked Luna.

"The new colony, Nataku" said Milly.

"Who's the leader?" asked Luna, Milly checked her data.

"Sazuka Sahuka" she said.

"You mean the Sahuka family of ORB?" asked Luna.

"Yep, I'm using my contacts. I expect either independence or war to be announced in at least the next 24 hours. And the bad news does not stop there" said Milly.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"Lacus has been missing since her last official visit to Nataku" said Milly.

"Miss Clyne has been kidnapped?" said Luna in shock.

"We better change our meeting point" said Milly.

"All right I'll send the coordinates" said Luna and her shuttle took off.

Lacus groaned, she had no idea how long she had been out for. She found herself on a bed in a room with window overlooking the city. She sat up and looked around and heard a small giggle coming from a chair in front of her.

"Sleep well" came a voice and the chair spun, a small girl around six or seven with short blonde hair wearing casual clothes was sat in it. "Greetings Miss Clyne I must apologise for the way you were brought here but it is necessary" she said.

"And you are?" asked Lacus getting off the bed and walking towards the girl.

"Sazuka, Sazuka Sahuka of the Sahuka family" said the girl.

"You mean the rival family of ORB who one member of the family tried to take over with force?" asked Lacus, she knew about Lowe Gears battles with one member.

"Oh yes, my moron of a relative. Her style of conquest is much different to mine" said Sazuka.

"Conquest? Of ORB?" asked Lacus in shock.

"Not just ORB but all of Earth. My father wished for it before his death" said Sazuka.

"Your father wanted world domination?" said Lacus.

"Not world domination. A new world order under his family name" said Sazuka nearly snapping at Lacus.

"Whatever it is you're up to I wish nothing to do with it" said Lacus when suddenly the door to her left opened and ten soldiers emerged as guards.

"As you can see Miss Lacus you have no choice. Don't worry you won't be harmed. You much too valuable" said Sazuka with a giggle.

Back at PLANT a shuttle was being connected to an extra booster rocket which was place above the main shuttle. It had shielding so it could survive blaster shots from the front. Kira controlled the shuttle carefully so he could link it at once. Lowe meanwhile had opened a channel to Cagali.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Cagali.

"Well I'm meant to be going to Nataku with Kira. I'm sure we'll have a blast of a party while we're there" said Lowe.

"Without any Mobile Suits? You know they may have Mobile Suits" said Cagali in shock moving in closer to the screen.

"Don't worry; we have no idea just how powerful the enemy is Cagali. Even if it becomes a Mobile Suit battle we can take over a few of theirs and fight back" said Kira. Cagali just sighed and had a doubtful look on her face.

"You know you should a little more careful. Sure she can be a little over the top. But still she is your sister" whispered Lowe.

"Great danger maybe on us. We need to fight back" she though and her face turned serious. "Kira, Lowe, I'm going after Eternal to get the Gundams back" she said. Both Kira and Lowe looked at each other in surprise.

"What? But we already sent the ship and Gundams to the sun" said Kira.

"If I leave now I can reach it. I'll ask Athrun to come to, he might be able to get my Archangel" explained Cagali. Kira just sighed, he knew once Cagali said she'd do something she would do it.

"Well good luck the pair of you" he said with a small chuckle.

"Once you reach Nataku it will be impossible to reach other through com-link so we'll use mail" suggested Cagali.

"Safe voyage" said Lowe giving a quick salute.

"And that goes to you too guys" said Cagali and they cut off communication.

Kira connected the boosters to the shuttle and linked them together.

"Ready to go?" asked Lowe.

"We're all set, but I'll have you pilot the shuttle" said Kira.

"No prob bud, I'll have us their in 12 hours" said Lowe and with that the shuttle jetted off towards Nataku.

With no time to spare Cagali had contacted Athrun Zala whom had called for assistance from a few old friends as they boarded Archangel, the fastest ship they had.

"Thanks guys for helping us guys" said Athrun.

"Don't mention it, it's the least we could do" said Erika.

"It's my entire fault" sighed Cagali, "if I had known this would happen I'd never would have suggested sending the Gundams to the sun".

"Cagali none of us could have expected this to happy so relax. We'll make it" Athrun ensured her.

"Think we can it to disposal block?" asked Murrue, while Mu was spying on the enemy she had agreed to help out and chose to help rescue the Gundams.

"Well the block is heading for the sun but that takes days, however it's at least a good 23 days away from Venus' orbit" said Martin DaCosta.

"But if Archangel we'll no have problem getting there we could catch up to it within the week" said Athrun.

"Relax, we'll make it. It's not like we'll return to a new world order without a fight" laughed Erika as the crew prepared to take off.

"It all comes down to us. With literally no mobile suits left the Gundam has become the last hope" thought Cagali and with that Archangel left for the disposal block.

With another 2 hours to go till they reached Nataku both Lowe and Kira were resting up. Kira had fallen asleep but Lowe was wide awake.

"Well let's hope my skills are up to scratch" said Lowe thinking back to his sword training.

With the Gerbera Straight in repair Lowe was practicing his Katana skills more. He was getting better but he felt he was getting better enough.

"HERE WE GO" he yelled and swung his blade, it plunged into the melon however stopped half way. Lowe growled and kicked the stand the melon was on and let the sword slip out of the melon.

"WHY WON'T IT CUT THROUGH, WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?" he yelled throwing the melon only to see it get sliced in half. His mentor Un No had been watching and was using one hand to cut the blade.

"You're putting to much strength in your swing Lowe. Try to relax and strike it lightly" he said offering Lowe one half of the melon.

"I know what to do but if I do it too lightly all it does is bounce off. If I could find a way to focus the blade so it's light yet strong I could cut through easily" said Lowe looking at his sword. Un No chuckled.

"With your way of thinking you could become a very good soldier" he said.

"That's why I chose the Junk Guild, we're not soldiers. We're Naturals and Coordinators who choose their own path. If it peace for all I'd try and stop the war all by myself" said Lowe.

"If you prepared to go that far why don't you?" said Un No looking Lowe in the eye.

"What?" said Lowe confused.

"Lowe when your training is complete and the Gerbera Straight is repaired use what you have to help stop the war" said Un No as he walked off. "Once I've taught you everything I know you must learn how to stop war by yourself. Of course aim to be the War Preventer".

Lowe smirked as he picked his sword, "the War Preventer, well it's a lot better then just using the sword to chop metal" he said as he took out another melon with one swing.

"And to think I trained for that and we all went through that trouble for peace now someone's gotta keep it going right?" asked Lowe. Kira nodded but was trying to adjust the computer screen.

"What's up?" asked Lowe.

"That girl is going to make an announcement" said Kira and Sazuka came up on the screen wearing a commanders uniform. The recording was being shown both on Earth and in space.

"We at the colony Nataku would like to declare out independence from the new order. And at the same declare on Earth, PLANT and all who get in our way of taking the rightful place as the rulers of ORB" she said. Outside the colony Zakus, Ginns, and Goufs surrounded the whole area.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Sazuka Le Creuset, the daughter of Rau le Creuset" she said, Kira's eyes widened while Lowe literally yelled out at least three swear words.

"Impossible" said Luna.

"When did Rau have a daughter?" asked Milly as Sazuka continued her speech.

"It's in the human nature to fight I am merely just carrying out my father's orders". Everyone on Earth watched in horror and asking each other what was going on. Waltfeld was at his personal home and at once was on the phone to Yzak at once.

"How could you let this happen? I thought your suppose to stop this from happening?" he yelled.

"I understand your concern sir but we only learnt of this three hours ago" Yzak tried to explain.

"I know that but your department is getting a good lot of funds to stop this" Waltfeld told him.

"I know sir however they seemed to have planned this before the Eagles were ever created" Yzak said but the line went dead. Growling he put the phone down and fell into his chair placing his fingers on his forehead.

"Even if I made excuses it still does stop the fact we need help" he said, as he said that the door opened and a figure walked in.

"Hard day working?" they asked.

"What do you want?" asked Yzak.

"Two things, one, clearance" said the Figure and showed Yzak a photo which at once made his eyes widened.

"You….repaired" he stuttered.

"And second a code name, might I suggest wings, those gustful forces can put out fires".

"We're about 30 mins away, and how do you suggest we get in?" asked Lowe.

"Well one option is take over a few Mobile suits but there is a strong chance we'll be targeted while boarding" said Kira checking the area map to see how bad the Mobile Suit guard was. It was very bad.

"So looks like its straight in" said Lowe.

"Afraid so" sighed Kira. Lowe groaned flopping into his chair.

"Okay I'm in but please use your head a little bit" he said.

"Same to you" said Kira, Lowe looked at him confused.

Onboard the Eagles ship Milly checked the radar.

"Unidentified Shuttle is heading right for the Mobile Suits" she shouted. Luna at once tried connecting to the shuttle.

"Attention shuttle please respond, leave at once unless you want die" she warned them. As she said that two familiar faces came up on the screen.

"Hey Ladies long time no see" laughed Lowe.

"Lowe Gear and Kira Yamato" gasped Luna.

"Guess you heard about Lacus being kidnapped" said Milly.

"Yeah, they seem to have a bit of a party going on so we thought we'd give them a little present" said Kira.

"Are you crazy? You don't have either Red Frame or Freedom to back you up. How are you going to fight back?" asked Luna.

"Relax we'll think of something, if we can get to the colony mind" said Lowe.

"If your truly serious we'll back you up just wait for us" said Milly.

"If you can give us cover fire that would be enough, we need to keep our awareness at a minimal, plus we need someone to send word of this to ORB. I think their planning domination" said Kira.

"That explains why the Sahuka family are in charge, they have been after ORB even before Cagali was born" said Milly.

"Well we gotta going girls, cya later we don't wanna miss the celebrations" said Lowe.

"But don't blame us if you don't get a slice of Christmas cake" joked Kira before transmission was cut off.

"Those two are dangerous together" laughed Milly.

"Does this ship have any weapons?" asked Luna.

"Two beam Cannons and at least 200 missiles, shall we give them back up?" asked Milly. Luna nodded and the ship moved forward.

"Two teams, each with a Natural and Coordinator on both, feels good to work together" sighed Luna.

"Its better then I think any expected" said Milly.

Beam shots were being fired everywhere as the Mobile suit guards fired on the shuttle. Kira dodged and moved in every direction but kept moving forward towards the colony.

"And I thought your skills only were in a Mobile Suit" said Lowe.

"You doubted me?" asked Kira as he dodged six shots.

"Not for a second buddy" chuckled Lowe.

The shuttle continued to move and dodge but several shots from a Gouf hit the left side causing it to shake.

"Where did he come from" snarled Kira as two Zaku suits appeared in front. Suddenly two blaster shots destroyed them as Eagle's ship came firing in. The suits at once noticed and flew at the ship while Lowe and Kira took this moment to make for the entrance. Milly released the missiles at once, but these were heat seeking and the heat off the Suits power cores attracted the missiles, at least half the guards were destroyed but some had stayed behind and fire don the shuttle.

"Hold on, we're going in" said Lowe as he hammered fist on the shield release button, the added shield flew off and hit on of the Ginns at the entrance exploding on the wall. With heavy fire everywhere the shuttle miraculously made it inside. With that in knowledge Milly and Luna retreated to a safe distance.

Inside the main hangar Lowe had take over a Zaku and using its beam axe was flying in cutting down Mobile Suits as they fire don him.

"I'm surprised they kept this many suits in tact" he laughed he pushed a Ginn to the ground. Nearby GuAIZ suits fired wildly but kept missing a lone Gouf that flew in and used its heat whip to cut them in half. Lowe landed near the Gouf.

"Staying here will only attract them more" he suggested as Kira appeared on the com-screen.

"You take the exit on the far left of here I'll kept them distracted. Get inside the city section and ditch the Zaku, I'll catch up with you" said Kira and flew off.

"Copy that" said Lowe and flew down another path. Six minutes later he saw the lift exit as he got closer it opened. Something was there. He stopped and could not believe his eyes. Wearing a flight pack and holding a beam rifle and shield was a exact copy of Red Frame, however its colour was black.

"A Black Frame? Erika never said anything bout this" he thought. Suddenly the Black Frame took flight and began firing on the Zaku. Lowe moved quickly and took cover. He drew the small rifle that came with the Zaku.

"Man this guys a good shooting" he said. Black Frame kept flying and fired shots at the cover taking it out bit by bit. Suddenly Lowe realised something.

"Wait a sec, he goes for aerial combat and use long range weaponry. I know this style of combat" he thought and then clicked who he knew battled like this.

"No question no that's Mu La Flaga in that suit" he shouted as Zaku turned round and took a shot. However Black Frame fired, the shot hit the rifle blowing it and Zaku's left arm off.

"Holy Crap" said Lowe, he was in trouble now.

Meanwhile Kira used Gouf's blade to cut down two more suits. He was ready to strike a third suddenly his radar went off and a beam shot just missed him and destroyed the Ginn. Kira turned round and looked in shock. It was Gold Frame Amatu, the updated Frame suit with Black and gold colouring. It still had its wing like energy suckers on its back but instead of Blitz Gundam's missiles the left arm had a beam rifle hole, missiles launcher and Heat whip.

The Suit stood staring at Gouf suddenly Kira's com-screen came up and the pilot looked at him.

"I always wanted a chance to fight you like this again" sneered Shinn. Kira stared at his opponent and prepared the blade. Amatu drew a sabre from its side and ignited its rockets and flew at Gouf in a lunge. Kira took a defensive stance and prepared for the first Strike.

_To Be Continued_


	2. The race against time

"At this rate it will take another six day for Archangel to get to Venus" said Murrue. Archangel had left to catch up to the Eternal sixteen hours ago and already they were having trouble.

"Not exactly" said Athrun bringing up the map on the screen and showed them a course via an arrow on the screen. "If we take this course South-West here we'd make it to the area of Venus and catch up to Eternal in no time"

"Plus we'll cut our time by 80 hours" said Cagali.

"That's good but considering the power to accelerate the ship and decelerate at the rendezvous point. We'll be out of propelling power in a matter of seconds" said Erika.

"But then there's no getting back is there?" asked Murrue.

"No we do have a chance" said Cagali. "If we blow up the engines 7 to 14 in the Eternal the propelling force would get the ship back to Earth in no time. Also if we blow engine 4 it will spin the ship in Earth's direction. If we get the ship to Venus then explode the engines its force can give us the extra push we need".

"We only have one problem though" said Murrue, "according to what we already know we'll only be side-by-side with Eternal for 5 seconds".

"The main question is how many can we get on in 5 seconds?" asked Cagali.

"We have to take a chance. With no message from either Kira or Lowe, it means things are getting more serious" said Athrun. Cagali sighed.

"Alright then, Athrun and I will go to Eternal. Start the boosters up one more time and get ready to move" said Cagali.

"No Prime Minister. You're too valuable, I created the original Gundams so it's my duty to retrieve them" protested Erika.

"Thank you Erika but Cagali always does what she decides to do" chuckled Athrun, Cagali gave him a friendly punch on the arm and smiled. With no hesitations Archangel changed course and moved at full speed.

Amatu attacked with its blade but Gouf blocked with its own. With electric blazing out the two suits tried to push the other back.

"What's going on Shinn?" shouted Kira.

"Are you guys doing the right thing?" asked Shinn.

"What?" Kira shouted back. Amatu pulled away and lunged three times left and right, Gouf dodged them but barely and attacked back. Amatu blocked and took a swipe, Gouf moved to the left and pulled away from Amatu with its shield up.

"Shinn listen to me, activate the self detonation code" said Kira. He had heard just how dangerous Amatu once, in the hands of the pilot who beat him in battle it's was deadly.

Shinn ignored him and leapt into the air coming down with a powerful blow that took Gouf's shield arm off. Amatu took another swipe; Gouf dodged but gained a scratch to the chest. Pulling back it stopped. Amatu stopped and waited for an attack. However Gouf's hatch blew up and Kira in his space suit stepped out.

"I won't say it again Shin, press the button" he said, Shinn didn't move or say anything.

Black Frame was still flying high and already had taken out the Zaku's left leg and both its arms. Lowe had managed to dodge a few but now lay on the ground beat up.

"MU, WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED US?" yelled Lowe.

"Relax Lowe, the show will be over soon" came Mu's voice on the speakers. Black Frame raised its shield up to reveal two missile ports.

"So this will end everything will it?" said Lowe with a small smile as he closed his eyes. Black Frame and the missiles flew to their target and exploded.

The dust of the blasts spread through the whole area making it nearly impossible for Shinn to see Kira. As the dust settled he looked to see Gouf was completely empty, Kira had escaped.

Lowe opened his eyes to see Black Frame was gone but also the impact of the explosion was a good few feet away from him. Putting on his space suit and picking up a bag which had his A.I computer friend 8 in he opened the hatch.

"Damn Mu, couldn't you have taken it a little easier?" asked Lowe as he floated to the lift to meet up with Kira topside.

Back in space the Eagle Ship kept a close eye as mobile suits were launched and heading for a secondary base above Earth.

"Apparently they moved the old ZAFT base Jachin Due to above Earth. It was protected by Neutron Jammers so it was not detected till it was too late. It was found out just two hours ago. A Eagle cruiser is on its way from the moon. Hopefully we can find someway of stopping them" said Luna. Milly nodded.

"Hey Luna, did you identify any new Mobile Suit models?" she asked.

"No, they all seemed to Ginns, GuAIZs, Zakus and Goufs. I saw a few Strike Daggers as well" said Luna.

"We've been taking them too lightly" said Milly as she checked the scanners on one of the Mobile Suits that had passed by and switched it to heat vision.

"As I thought, look" she said pointing out to Luna the cockpit.

"There's no human heat. These suits were being remote controlled and used as a diversion" gasped Luna.

"That means Jachin Due must be where they are hiding the new Mobile Suits. Contact Yzak at once, tell him to warn Waltfeld" said Milly.

An hour after receiving the message snow had begun to fall. People were in the city buying presents and enjoying the Christmas Eve spirit. Yzak watched from his office.

"So Sazuka is planning on taking over ORB in the name of Creuset. With almost 0 chance of defending ourselves she won't need 5 minutes to take over" he sighed and looked at the sky. "But it wasn't domination you desired though was it Captain?" he thought to himself.

"We're about 3 hours from the destination point" Erika reported, everyone on Archangel was anxious, Cagali sat already in her space suit.

"Why did you ever make the suits in the first place father?" she thought to herself thinking back to when she learnt about the Gundams.

"Self-Detonators?" Cagali shouted in the manufacturing plant.

"We installed them in the original five suits you saw yourself" said Uzumi as he watched the M1 suits being tested.

"What for confidentiality purposes?" asked Cagali still upset about the whole event of the suits built in the first place.

"No we originally designed for if they were to be captured. The pilot would set the time and escape. Thus not only do they survive but the suit would be destroyed stopping anyone from using it" explained Uzumi.

"But father, why did you create them in the first place. I thought ORB was a peaceful nation" said Cagali.

"We maybe peaceful Cagali. However people will try and use this to their advantage and take over. I will not allow Alliance or ZAFT to take control. ORB is independent and always will be. That is why if the situation were to occur we would fight back and never surrender" said Uzumi looking at Cagali straight in the eyes. Cagali felt a bit uneasy but then he gave her a disc.

"Can you take this to Erika? It's the blue prints of Strike Gundam. Your friend Kira let us download them so it maybe useful" he asked.

"Yeah…sure" said Cagali a little confused and walked out the door.

"I know she is young and headstrong. However she is the last hope if Rondo tries to get her own way" through Uzumi.

Cagali sighed, Athrun looked at her, and he knew how much she was going through. They had to protect ORB and he knew they would do their best.

Inside the city section of Nataku a helicopter flew over the city on its way to the shuttle bay. Inside Lacus sat with Haro and Tori both of whom kept silent and looked at Sazuka in a menacing way.

"Say you did succeed in fulfilling the late captain Creuset's goal? Why are you attacking ORB first? Shouldn't you try to cripple the Alliance?" asked Lacus.

"Your mistaken, I just want to be victorious" said Sazuka with a smug grin.

"Do you even know what you're fighting for? You make it sound like it's a game your sure you will win. Besides I know your fathers true intentions" said Lacus.

"Miss Clyne, please refrain from talking like that. It is I who wields the power here" said Sazuka staring at Lacus. Lacus said nothing but looked at the window with a serious expression.

On a nearby hill Lowe used his binoculars to watch the helicopter leaving. He passed them to Kira to look through.

"There's no way we can catch up to that" said Lowe, Kira was silent but followed the Helicopter.

"THEY ARE IN A RUSH FOR SOMEONE GOING TO EARTH" 8 said, Lowe had placed a voice chip in the computer so 8's words could be heard and read.

"That's because their escaping" said Kira with a serious expression as he gave the binoculars back to Lowe.

"Why they escaping?" asked Lowe, Kira was quiet.

"Come on Kira, remember she is Rau's daughter after all" said Lowe.

"I'm more concerned about the Sahuka family. I remember hearing the name Sahuka being connected to a certain little attack on Earth that succeeded" said Kira.

"They can't be serious, their actually planning on using the same tactics as the Junius 7 drop" said Lowe with his fists clenched.

"Correct Lowe" said Kira, "and we're going to stop them".

A few hours later, Archangel had finally reached the rendezvous point. While the crew kept the ship moving Athrun and Cagali were outside. They had placed a special wire with a harpoon on the end into a launcher for it to be fired.

"Guys we'll be alongside the Eternal soon" Murrue told them over the com-link.

"If it looks dangerous get back into the ship at once" added Erika.

"Sure thing" said Cagali.

"Here it comes" said Athrun, Eternal was heading straight in their direction. Archangel decelerated at once so it could get close enough but Eternal was speeding up as Archangel slowed down.

"We'll be in alignment in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" Erika countered down.

"NOW" shouted Cagali. Athrun fired and the harpoon shot out and by luck just hit into the Eternal. Using a special device Cagali and Athrun jetted across and were half way to the Eternal when the Archangel's deceleration stopped and the wire was pulled back and shuddered.

"CAGALI" yelled Erika as the crew watched Cagali fly off the wire and was tumbling. Athrun activated his back up jet pack and flew towards Cagali and caught her and with luck landed on Eternal.

"Are you okay?" asked Murrue.

"Bit shaken but I'll survive" said Cagali, the crew sighed as the wire snapped a few seconds later. Archangel could only go forward; luckily there was an old Alliance base nearby for them to refuel.

"Take care everyone, say hi to the goddess for me" joked Cagali as she and Athrun entered the ship.

The air was still active and they made for the Mobile Suit deck where the Gundams where.

"The climate control is keeping it cold" said Athrun as he removed his helmet.

"Yeah but its still hotter then the desert in here" groaned Cagali taking her helmet off. The two looked at the suits.

"Hey guys, surprised to see us?" asked Athrun.

Jachin Due was now positioned above the islands of Orb. The pods containing the new Mobile Suits were now ready for departure. In the main control room Rondo watched from the main screen.

"We're now positioned above ORB, the Eagles cruisers have departed from the area" reported one soldier.

"So now they fight back but its too late, by the time they can muster enough forces the Attha family will no longer be in command of ORB, RELEASE THE BLACK FRAMES PODS" ordered Rondo pointing to Earth.

The first seven pods were released, each containing up to four Black Frames. They began to descend slowly towards Earth atmosphere. Suddenly a mysterious figure was flying towards them.

"LADY RONDO, UNIDENTIFIED MOBILE SUIT COMING FAST" yelled a solider.

"WHAT? On screen now!" ordered Rondo. The soldiers enlarged the target.

"Checking the Mobile Suit make…It's Strike Gundam" the soldier gasped.

"Strike? Who could even pilot that thing let alone challenge us?" Rondo asked herself.

"Strike is heading towards our suits".

Equipped with its Aile Strike back Strike Gundam ignited a beam sabre and charged in destroying a pod with one swipe. One by one it took care of the pods then turned its attentions to Jachin Due. The pilot smirked.

"Great I knew they'd take ORB first, guess those mysterious people at Jachin Due two months ago weren't miners" he said.

"The Black Frames cannot fight back whilst their inside the pods, if we release them now they'll burn up in Earths Atmosphere" reported a solider.

"Shall we launch Amatu?"

"No there is no need" said Rondo, suddenly the screen changed to see Strike Gundam's pilot.

"This is Wing calling".

"Dearka Elsman. What brings a ZAFT soldier like you here?" asked Rondo not afraid.

"I fought for ORB once before plus I prefer the Controls of Gundam to that of a Zaku" said Dearka giving Rondo a cold stare. Strike was now on Jachin Due and had its Beam Rifle aimed below at the control room itself.

"One shot from here and it'll penetrate and take out that room and the whole base. Rondo Sahuka surrender and disarm yourself at once" he said. Rondo was smiling and just laughed looking up at the roof knowing Strike was on the other side.

"Ha, I dare you to shoot at us" he she said.

"Oh do you?" asked Dearka tempted to fire.

"Yes, because if you do you'll learn that these Black Frames are not the only cards we're playing" said Rondo

"You bitch" said Dearka.

"Didn't you know? I was the one who after a two year peace began the rift between Alliance and ZAFT" said Rondo proudly.

"What? Junius 7" gasped Dearka, Rondo has began to laugh.

"That's right; it was I who assisted those former soldiers in having that huge rock lump head directly towards Earth. If you continue in getting in my way of reaching my destiny I will have the Colony Nataku dropped in the way" she told him. Dearka growled, he took his finger off the fire button but made sure Strike was still aiming.

"You will surrender, unlike Cagali I have no intentions in letting you join us but I'll gladly take your Gundam as a peace offering" Rondo sneered.

With nothing in their way the pods began launching again and now were entering Earths Atmosphere. Dearka gritted his teeth, he had to watch this, with Nataku still a threat he could not do a thing.

A shuttle launched destined for Earth, closely following it was Gold Frame Amatu. Shinn looked at Earth with an evil smile.

"ORB, lets see how you enjoy your new ruler" he laughed.

"Drop Nataku onto Earth!" shouted Lacus, she was sitting next to Sazuka and had heard the back up plan.

"Sazuka please don't do this" she pleaded. Tori and Haro were in a state of fear and were flying around.

"Lacus please, there is no need to create such a danger as long as all mankind bow at my feet" said Sazuka calmly.

"And you think I'll help you?" asked Lacus.

"I know you will, you see you are an icon to all because of your strong beliefs in peace. When they see their dear Lacus Clyne with their new leader they'll have to obey me for your safety" explained Sazuka.

"So that's why you abducted me" said Lacus.

"Now you get the picture" chuckled Sazuka.

Onboard Eternal Athrun floated into engine control 2 where Cagali was preparing the engines to take them back to Earth.

"Control 1 ready for turning" he said.

"The heats getting worse we have to hurry" said Cagali as she finished up.

"Just think of it as a sauna" joked Athrun as they left the room.

At the bridge of the ship they took to their seats. Athrun set the first explosion off. It was small but the force turned the ship round into a spin. Cagali watched the radar for the red line to touch the blue.

"This should do it" she said and hit the button. The engines at the back exploded at once, the force did not destroy the ship but made it go forward at incredible speed, only 13 hours to Earth.

"Well should get a lot cooler now" laughed Athrun, Cagali just sighed.

Inside the main base in Nataku the alarms were blasting out and explosions were seen everywhere. Many soldiers were wounded but not dead. Darting out of the smoke Kira and Lowe made for the Colony control room brandishing a hand gun each and grenades. While soldiers fired on them the two aimed so their foes were wounded and Lowe threw a grenade to make them clear the area meanwhile in the control room someone was reading a mission description.

"Operation Meteor. The plan devised in secret by the Sahuka to gain control of Orb. The thrusters and stabilizers that keep a colony in place are sped up and moved to one direction. Doing so the Colony directs itself at Earth damaging PLANT on the way. After the drop and chaos unfolds the Gundam army of ORB gains mastery with Sahuka family on top"

Kira began hacking into the door controls of the control room while Lowe threw a grenade to keep the enemy busy. They got in as the explosion occurred and locked the door. To their surprise six soldiers were knocked out and some was at once of the computers.

"Took your time didn't you?" asked Mu.

"How bout that, knew you were no way the bad guy" said Lowe.

"Give me hand guys. There's a strong lock on this system" said Mu.

"We're on it" said Kira as he and Lowe took a computer each and began trying to prevent the colony stabilizers and thrusters from moving by locking them down. Lowe connected 8 to the system to help.

"We'd better hurry, their launching Black Frames onto ORB" said Kira.

"The last locks a bit of a doozy" said Lowe.

"THERE HAS TO BE A BACK DOOR, LEAVE IT TO ME" said 8.

"A lot of soldiers who are part of this army are old comrades of mine. I'd known about Rondo's plan. Her twin sister used to work with me. However we have your friend in Serpent Tail to thank for killing her Lowe. That made her sister more determined to win. I had to do something so while Murrue took Archangel to help Cagali and Athrun I used some contacts to sneak in as a member. But it's taking me too long to stop them" explained Mu.

"What about Shinn? Did he become a soldier of Sazuka to help prevent the invasion?" asked Lowe.

"No he hates ORB for the death of his family during the battle two years ago before the creation of the Three Ship Alliance" said Kira as he pressed a few final buttons.

"Okay it's done" said Mu. Lowe got on the radio.

"You stop the colony from dropping?" said Milly on board the ship; Luna had already passed on the message. In less then a minute Dearka was back on the fire button.

"This is Wing I'm destroying Jachin Due" he said and Strike fired a shot into the base. It hit the main control room setting off a chain reaction inside the base. Jachin Due was being torn apart and turned into nothing but small boulders. Strike managed to take flight and survived the explosion. Dearka looked to his left to see a shuttle just escape the blast and head to Earth.

"You were a little late, see you on Earth" chuckled Rondo, Dearka growled.

"We were unable to prevent the invasion" said Mu.

"At least we saved the colony from being a weapon. Now we have to get moving" said Kira, just then the door began knocking.

"It's over now" said Mu.

"Not necessarily, got some mail from Athrun and Cagali" said Lowe and pressed ENTER, Athrun came on the screen.

"Cagali and I have successfully directed the Eternal towards Earth. With its speed now it should arrive in at least the next 6 hours" he said.

"Lowe, 8, send Athrun a message. Tell him and Cagali to send Strike Freedom to the point AD-654" said Kira.

"Are you crazy or something?" asked Lowe.

"I'll pick up Freedom in space and head for Earth at once. You guys meet up with me on Earth once Eternal has arrived" Kira told them.

"There's a shuttle in Hangar 5, it'll get you there" said Mu.

"Thanks, Lowe I need you to do me one last thing" said Kira.

"Sure what ya need?" asked Lowe who had put either in its back.

"Put you hands by your side" said Kira.

"Uh Kira we're meant to be escaping" said Lowe confused.

"Blow the door down" a voice could be heard on the other a side.

"Hurry up will ya" said Kira a bit annoyed.

"Well okay" said Lowe and did it, "don't see what that will…" he stopped as he felt Kira punch him in the stomach. Lowe was shaking and nearly out of breath.

"Why? Why? Why in the…" he began.

"I hate to do it because you're my friend, but we need to make it look convincing" said Kira, Lowe grinned, he knew what was going on, and then he passed out.

"Make sure he can escape in time, we need him to pilot Red Frame" said Kira giving Lowe to Mu who put him over his shoulder.

"Good luck" said Mu as Kira lay on the floor to look knocked out. Six soldiers ran in to see Mu the only man standing.

"It's okay I took care of them. But the colony can not drop now" Mu told them. Kira got up and darted right out of the door. The Soldiers followed, Mu smiled, he and Lowe would be getting a piece of the action soon.

Back over Earth a Sky Grasper flew towards the planet, Strike was still in space, floating on its back. Milly sat at the controls of Sky Grasper and sighed.

"Must you always be a hero Dearka?" she said to herself.

Dearka sat in reading a small pocket book he had brought. He had been there for 3 hours now, his screen beeped but he didn't look.

"Is that you Milly?" he asked.

"I'm your chauffeur Dearka" Milly chuckled.

"Thanks" said Dearka looking at the screen. "So Milly, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm good" said Milly then went red, "it's been two years and 5 days you know".

**Christmas C.E 74, Sazuka's army has taken over the entire ORB Empire. As snow continues to fall along with the dropping Black Frames. Peace on Earth has come to a close after one year. Even the Eagles are powerless to do anything. Now as all hope is lost. A single Gundam called Amatu and its pilot wait above Earth. A Junk Tech is thrown into prison by a friend. The crew of Eternal head to Earth launching a small one Mobile Suit pod towards the planet. Praying its pilot will survive. The only Mobile Suit the Eagle's posses prepares to fight. Sazuka stands at the ORB embassy ready to take her place in history. And as a small green robot bird takes flight a young woman looks to the sky. Praying for hope to arrive in time. And that hope leaves Nataku to meet with its comrade in arms. A small hand of heroes prepare for the final stand, it all comes down to this. The future depends on one final battle.**

_To be concluded in Gundam Seed Endless Waltz Part 3_


	3. The Last stand

In the past two hours much had happened. ORB was now under Sazuka's and Rondo's control, the Alliance was now completely powerless to stop them with no weapons to fight back. Citizens everywhere on Earth were confused and lost at what to do. With Eternal still another 4 hours away all seemed to be lost.

Out in space a shuttle had reached its destination point, with Earth so close all that was left to do was wait. Suddenly the radar began buzzing as something was getting close, at fast speeds.

"Its here" said Kira, a single Mobile Suit Pod was closing in, Kira quickly reversed the shuttle to the same speed and waited for the two to be in alignment and close together. It was now or never, placing his helmet on he jumped from the shuttle and ignited his jetpack which gave him his needed push. He landed on the pod but tripped and tumbled down the pod, he grabbed on to the entrance hatch lock and opened the door.

Inside the pod he clambered into his Mobile Suit, the controls activated at once, his screens turned on and power was at full capacity. Taking a deep breath he pressed the buttons to self-detonate the hatch and send the pieces flying. With one great stretch Strike Freedom Gundam stretched out its body, its shield and beam rifles in its hands. With no time to waste its thrusters ignited and with great speed leaving a trail of sparkles made for Earth.

At the grand ORB manor Lacus looked out the window at the night sky and she pictured a shooting star heading for Earth.

"Kira" she whispered when the ground began to shake. The ground around the manor began to explode and the building was sinking into the ground. Steel walls covered the whole area as the building sank into the ground, it stopped after five minutes and one by one metal gates began closing above it and a voice was heard.

"Closing Gate 1, closing gate 2, Gate 3 and 4, Closing Gates 5 and 6. Orb Manor shield now active.

Lacus heard a giggle behind her. She turned round to see Sazuka wearing a silver ZAFT uniform with a golden cloak.

"So now my castle is protected, why would a fortress be needed in a peaceful time?" she asked Lacus. Lacus said nothing.

"You know History is like an Endless Waltz, the three beats of war, peace and revolution continue on forever but upon my coronation that will all chance, I will rule the world" said Sazuka. Lacus and Haro looked at her; they knew it was not over yet.

Above Earth Amatu floated aimlessly while Shinn had his eyes closed, he was remembering when peace was finally achieved. He had not been so pleased to hear about this.

"Your letting ORB win?" he asked one of the ZAFT leaders who nodded.

"YOU'RE NUTS! Are the deaths of the Chairman and Rey going to be in vein?" he asked to the council.

"The wars over we now have a chance to achieve peace. What about the soldiers who are tired of fighting?" asked one member.

"What about those who know they have to keep on fighting till justice has been truly served?" asked Shinn as he ran out and jumped into a shuttle.

"I will fight until the day a true leader for ORB is chosen" he said and left PLANT searching for a new army to fight for.

Now he had everything he needed to attain justice. He would not allow his friends death to be for nothing, only one stood in his way now.

"There he is" he whispered, from behind Amatu Freedom was getting closer to Earth. Kira could see Shinn and prepared to fight. Amatu took flight and charged at Freedom.

"I will not allow you to go to Earth" said Shinn and fired the heat whip from Amatu. Freedom dodged the whip which seemed to follow him before it retracted. Both Gundams stared at each other.

"Is this what you call peace?" asked Kira.

"I need to know for myself if Sazuka's leadership is the true path for ORB and not a place of murder" snarled Shinn and Amatu ignited its Sabre and charged forward, Freedom put its rifles away and drew its own Sabre and charged forward.

"AND I WILL BECOME EVIL ITSELF TO FIND OUT" yelled Shinn and both blades struck. Lightning seemed to explode as they clashed, Amatu tried striking again but Freedom blocked and pushed back.

"Humanity did not change" said Shinn, "although all battles were ended ORB did not change one BIT".

Back at Nataku Lowe lay on the ground of his cell with 8 on his back, a few hours had now passed.

"Now lets see, Eternal should be arriving soon" said Lowe as he placed his fingers into his hair and took out a small explosive device Mu gave him. The two soldiers outside the door heard a sound but then could not find out what it was as it landed on top of them. Making good his escape Lowe made for the shuttle dock, with soldiers firing at him he leapt onto a shuttle and closed the door.

"Hey you could have come to help me" he said as he sat on the chair next to Mu who was waiting for him. "Ain't nothing wrong with helping a friend in need is there?" he asked.

"Actually I was waiting for another person whose joining us" said Mu, Lowe was confused who but the heard footsteps.

"Okay I've freed the hostages, it was a breeze, bit of sleeping gas and their out for the count" chuckled Luna.

"Okay let's get going" said Mu activating the shuttle.

"Ooooooh so this is who you meant" chuckled Lowe.

"Why thank you Lowe, you know I thought a Blade master like yourself could not be caught" said Luna, Mu laughed and Lowe looked out the window in disgust.

"If you're joking that's cruel but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse" he said as they left for Earth.

Earths Atmosphere was so close to them they could get pulled in at any minute however both Freedom and Amatu were not giving up. Both had exchange deadly blows however the other had blocked back. Both pilots had their hands gripped to the controls; Shinn seemed to be trying to push Kira away from Earth while Kira was pushing towards it.

"The War we fought is over; if we continue this pointless fighting more death will follow. You must have realised that by now" said Kira.

"So you're saying that soldiers who only know how to fight get discarded?" asked Shinn. Amatu fired every missile it had had Freedom. Freedom quickly took action and launched the Dragoon System lasers which fired on the missiles causing them to explode before impact. Amatu took a chance and charged with a blade attack. Freedom moved back but got a scratch on the chest. Kira quickly took action and Freedom grabbed the main weapon arm of Amatu with its shield arm whilst using its own sabre to block Amatu's. Kira pushed the thruster's power to top speeds and forced Amatu towards Earth atmosphere.

"Soldiers who have been able to obtain a sense of justice have chosen the path we walk today. All soldiers should be able to understand this. There is no reason to fight" said Kira.

"I'm fighting on behave of all soldiers including yourself" shouted Shinn as they both entered the atmosphere, a wall of fire covering their suits. However both did not seem to be affected, small bits of armour fell off but no real damage.

"Shinn" said Kira still not understanding why Shinn was fighting.

"Right now you and I are battling like this. Isn't it true that you feel your full potential in life when your engaged in combat?" asked Shinn. Kira's eyes widened, true he was a skilled fighter but did he truly enjoy it? "You and I are the same Kira Yamato we have been acknowledged for our existence on the battle field" shouted Shinn. Amatu tried to push Freedom's blade away however only moved so both Gundams were staring at each other face to face.

"Just remember Shinn, Rey is dead you don't have to let him control your actions" shouted Kira.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I still hear him even now" snarled Shinn as the two began falling in the Earth's sky.

Back in ORB Black Frames were firing like mad as Strike Gundam now wearing its Sword Strike pack cut the body parts off suits causing them to deactivate. Meanwhile a M1 Astray model kept to the skies and fired at Black Frame's also disabling them.

"Dearka, the main defence shield for the manor is activated, we can't penetrate it by ourselves" said Milly.

"I realise that but I don't do something there's no one who will stand against them" said Dearka as Strike got in between two Frames and cut their heads off and moved on, hovering over the suits.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Milly.

"For those who wish for peace, if Sazuka is allowed to do as she wishes it will result in another BLOODY VALENTINE" yelled Dearka. Strike fired its grappling device which clamped to a Black Frame forcing it to fall over and have a damaged leg. Dearka dragged it knocking over ten suits on the way before releasing it.

"Milly, you don't have to be here" said Dearka.

"Dearka two years ago I lost someone I loved. Since then I swore to myself if I loved again I would not leave their side" whispered Milly. Dearka went quiet.

"Understood" he said as they moved on.

High above the sea surrounding ORB Freedom and Amatu were descending. Freedom at once took flight with Amatu falling shortly after; At once they continued their fight and this time they flew in and backed way in a dangerous duel.

"I do not except Lacus Clyne's words, her belief that soldiers who wish to keep on fighting to be detained is wrong" snarled Shinn his eyes now blood shot with anger.

"Is that why you're allowing Rondo and Sazuka to continue this oppression?" asked Kira.

"THAT'S WHERE US SOLDIERS FIND OUR GLORY" shouted Shinn drawing Amatu's other blade in the other hand and attacking Freedom with both. Freedom's sabre and shield flew from its hand but Kira quickly drew a double blade sabre and ignited it. Amatu's sabres met Freedom's and now Amatu was pushing hard.

"That maybe good for you now but soon Sazuka will recreate history, a history full of pointless battles" said Kira. "Unless we stop now and end all of this more soldiers will be lost to battles which were not needed" said Kira.

Shinn had gone quiet and slowly was calming down but was still ready to fight.

"Tell me Shinn how many more people must we kill?" asked Kira then fell silent and closed his eyes. "How many more time must I watch those civilians die when they entered the atmosphere on that shuttle?" Shinn froze in fear; he remembered hearing about an Alliance shuttle full of civilians that was shot down even though a lone Gundam had tried to defend them. He thought it had been sick that innocent people could be killed like that. However he never realised Kira had been trying to protect just he would have as well.

"Tell me Shinn, why must we fight if all we do is lose the ones we care for?" asked Kira and suddenly let go of the controls. Freedom stopped and fell into the ocean very close to the ORB coastline. Amatu hovered in mid-air, Shinn remember how it was war itself that first caused the battle of ORB, and the lose of his family. He had been so blinded by hatred he never realised what caused the battle in the first place.

"Would an incident like that have to be repeated?" he asked himself

"Send Squads D and F to point 6 and stop those two Mobile Suits" ordered Rondo. In a secure HQ Rondo ordered the battle against Strike and M1. Sitting on thrones Lacus and Sazuka watched.

"Well it looks like two stray soldiers want to fight to the death. How stupid yet noble" said Sazuka. Lacus went quiet, she could sense something, it was not over yet.

At Father Markio's orphanage Waltfeld had taken shelter there and watched the battle at ORB.

"Father I thought Kira said there was not going to be any more wars?" asked a four-year-old boy.

"I know he did" said Father Markio.

"So why are they still having a war?" asked a six-year-old girl.

"Unfortunately not everyone is as reasonable as you all," said Markio. The children smiled.

"But the fact is the people are too reasonable" Markio whispered to Waltfeld.

"Yes, if no one stands against Sazuka then no one will dare challenge her" said Waltfeld as he continued watching.

Above Earth Eternal was silent. It had stopped moving an hour ago. Inside the Mobile Suit Deck Strike Rouge, stepped forward.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. Behind her Justice and Akatsuki were activated and Justice's phase shift armour lit up.

"Lets do it," said Mu.

"This is what you get when messing with ORB," said Athrun.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Lowe, Red Frame stepped forward and with one swipe of the Gerbera straight hacked the door away. One by one the four Gundams left the ship and descended to Earth.

Back in ORB more Black Frames had now surrounded the area. Some were now carrying rocket launchers and firing missiles at Strike and M1 who were pinned down. They had managed to disarm a few Black Frames however the numbers were growing and were closing in.

"We've reached our limit" said Dearka.

"I'm not giving up yet" said Milly.

"You're not the only one" said Dearka and both prepared to fight back as three Black Frames closed and prepared to attack. As Dearka blinked the suits fell to the ground as their heads flew away. Dearka and Milly gasped at what they saw.

"Alright whose trying to take over my homeland?" shouted Cagali, Strike Rouge was holding a beam sabre in one hand and rifle in the other with no shield.

"Prime Minister" laughed Milly.

Black Frames with Flight packs were moving in however Justice was already in the air and using energy boomerangs sent them crashing to ground.

"You two are something. You took out 25 if their army without harming one soldier" said Athrun.

"I'll be glad if we teach them something old buddy" laughed Dearka as Strike and M1 joined the fight again.

Four Black Frames aimed their shields ready to fire the missiles however the radars bleeped upwards and they looked up. Descending for the skies with its sword in hand Red Frame landed and sliced the legs off one suit and the heads off the other three.

"Let's just send the suits and war itself along with us to hell" laughed Lowe as Red Frame charged in against the Black Frames. Golden Dragoon lasers were firing and disarming up to ten suits as Akatsuki opened fire on the Black Frames.

"About 300 suits, that's at least 50 each. If we're taking out the main forces we might be able to cut through" said Mu.

All over Earth and on separate areas of ORB civilians watched on the huge outside screens as the battle continued. The same at PLANT where everyone watched in awe and wonder as the small band of Gundams fought back against the apparent new ORB ruler.

"How long do those former Heroes expect to keep this up?" laughed Rondo.

"Even if they can defeat our forces how can they get into this base? Either way they'll fail" chuckled Sazuka. Lacus watched the screen, seeing her friends fighting on to defend ORB. She then got up while Haro looked at her.

"I've been running" she said.

"What's the matter Lacus?" asked Sazuka.

"I've been running…from the truth" said Lacus and darted at one of the controls and pressed a few buttons.

All over Earth and PLANT her image appeared on the screens.

"Everyone do not fear the images you are watching. Do not expect peace to be given to you, you fight for…" Rondo had cut off the transmission and a few soldiers were aiming their gun at Lacus.

"Hey was that Lady Lacus?" asked one civilian.

"What does she mean fight?" asked another. Everyone began talking among themselves, everyone was confused and scared.

"It's too early for your appearance dear Clyne" said Rondo. Lacus said nothing but stared at Rondo with determination.

"Your asking people to fight" said Sazuka as she walked over, Haro had jumped into Lacus' hand. "But isn't against your belief in total pacifism?" asked Sazuka.

"I may believe in peace but I myself had to fight in two wars. Sometimes even the most peaceful person has to fight for their desires" said Lacus.

The people of ORB were all gathered together and wondering what to do, even with Lacus' words they had no idea.

"Are you all just going to continue sitting on your butts?" everyone turned round to see Murrue standing away from the crowds.

"So Sazuka is a better leader then Cagali? Go on then go wag your tails and run to her" she said not looking at the crowd.

"HEY you calling us dogs?" asked one man.

"Oh my apologise, your not the dogs that wag their tails. You the tail that GETS wagged" said Murrue looking at them.

"Shut you mouth lady your looking at a soldier who fought at the battle of Moon and Genesis 2 a year ago so don't you call us name" snapped the man.

"That's funny I see no soldiers" said Murrue, "the only I know are either dead or are up there on that screen". And she pointed up at the screen.

With Black Frames still fighting the Gundam resistance fought on. Slowly but sure the crowd began to realise that right now the people who fought for them once before were fighting again. Even their Prime Minister Cagali was in Strike Rouge and battling alongside Athrun, Lowe, Mu, Dearka and Milly. Strike Rouge and M1 were taking cover behind buildings and firing on Black Frames. Akatsuki and Justice were in the air shooting down flying suits whilst more kept appearing. And Strike and Red Frame were using their blades to cut down the enemy to prevent them from moving forward. They were fighting the peoples freedom, and for peace.

"I guess we can't expect peace to be handed on a plate" someone said. And they all began talking.

"You think we may have been selfish?"

"Your right we should be fighting as well. We don't have any weapons but we can make a difference".

"Yes, we must prove that we do need any more battles. We must prove we are worthy of this peace".

"Then it's settled, I'm going to go help Prime Minister Cagali and the Gundams"

"I'm going too, there's no way I'm going to let this country Lord Uzumi died for be taken over".

"Same here, who's with us?"

"Count me in"

Everyone was now shouting out that they were ready to help. Murrue smiled when suddenly her ear piece sent a message.

"Murrue, civilians from all over Earth are boarding ships and plane to come to ORB and the ZAFT council has liberated Nataku" said Erika.

"Roger, these people need transport, bring her in" said Murrue. Above her Archangel descended from the clouds.

Six Black frames charged forward firing like crazy as Red Frame stood still, the pilots were too busy focused on winning their aim was off. Red Frame gripped the Gerbera straight and raised it above its head.

"Take this" shouted Lowe and Red Frame brought the sword down on the Black Frames and cut numerous parts off. Several suits had fired all their shield missiles, Akatsuki at once fired all its fire power on the missiles which exploded at once, a few got through but Mu dodged out of the way.

Justice and M1 were now fighting in the skies. Athrun had realised the separate back part of Justice which drew the attention of a few Black Frames which followed it allowing M1 one to shoot the suits down with its right hand which was still working, the left had been shot off during battle.

Two Black Frames grabbed Strike Rouge and tried to pin the suit down. Cagali snarled.

"You dare attack the PRIME MINISTER OF ORB?" she yelled and shot one Black Frame in the arm which it fall to the ground and cut the face off another one and kicked it to the ground. Strike Gundam had used its claw to grab another Black Frame and was using it like a mace to knock down attack suits. However more Frames seemed to appearing from everywhere.

With a mighty cry from Lowe Red Frame swiped and took down three suits but from the left several shots hit Red Frame forcing the suit backwards.

"Damn they just keep coming" snarled Lowe, however Red Frame stepped forward and held its blade above its head and then charged forward at full force.

"HERE I COME" yelled Lowe as he charged right into the suits.

Rouge had dropped its rifle which was out of power and drew another sabre and held them as flying Black Frames came towards.

"Looks like it's another losing battle" said Cagali as Rouge flew upwards and joined Justice in fighting them off.

At the coast the tide had gone in and more of the beach was revealed. As the water vanished the top half of Freedom appeared lying on its back. Kira was still quiet and had not said a thing for ages. Suddenly from outside he heard a familiar sound, opening his eyes hr opened the hatch of Freedom Tori flew in and perched on his master's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" he asked, Tori nodded and Kira smiled then his face went serious as he closed the hatch and turned Freedom on. The Phase Shift armour ignited and Freedom's eyes lit up.

"Freedom, can you move?" asked Kira. Slowly but sure Freedom placed its hands on the sand and pushed itself up. Its body stretched and its back weapons spread out. The computer in the cockpit showed all green and Kira closed his eyes.

"Okay, let's make this our final fight" he said and pushed the flight power to max.

With an extra 30 Black Frames now attacking from the air and 20 more from the ground the small group were being closed in. Justice had been forced to fly down and was now using its one remaining full powered sabre to fight on. Rouge was still using both blades to fight on but had disconnected to the Flight pack which had been damaged. Akatsuki was now down to a beam rifle and shield to fight back. Red Frame, Strike and M1 too were on their last legs. Red Frame was beat up but still fighting while Strike only had the Strike sword left and was nearly depleted of Phase Armour energy.

"Guys listen I'll hold them off, get out of here" shouted Athrun as Justice took down three more Black Frames.

"What? Get out" shouted Cagali as a missile shot aimed for Milly and the M1 was stopped by Rouge throwing one of its sabres and running to M1's aide.

"If we were fighting to kill we would have been dead long ago. However we always had a sense of right and wrong. We learnt not to kill but only fight in defence. No matter what the odds are" said Dearka.

"But at this rate we'll die in vein" said Milly as she and Cagali charged forward.

"I promised myself I'd do my best to help bring peace. I got my Junk Tech pride on the line plus I would have died already if I was a killer" said Lowe as Red Frame swung its blade and cut down four more Black Frames and deflect beam sabres from the others as it was pushed back.

"We chose to fight today because have out own choices in life. That's why we were chosen for these Gundams. Because we like them desire to fight for something much more then victory. That's why we never surrender" said Mu as Akatsuki met Red Frame as they back away.

"And that's why there's no way I'm running. I will not let Rondo take ORB" said Cagali.

"But you'll die" said Milly.

"Hey relax, we're quite use to these losing battles" laughed Lowe.

"The reason I fought was because I wanted all this to stop. But this will not help peace, hatred and greed will just result in even more hatred and greed" said Lacus.

"You're just upset because you're losing. I on the other hand will always be the victor" said Sazuka.

"Enemy Gundams have stopped fighting" reported a soldier, Sazuka smiled.

The Black Frames now had the group all together, Red Frame kept its sword and everyone help their weapons at the ready. However Justice, Strike and Strike Rouge had gone grey with their Phase Shift armour now depleted.

"I'm outta ideas, but our self-detonation devices could take out ¾ of their troops, what ya think?" asked Lowe.

"No if there are casualties it must be us only" said Athrun.

"Well what now then?" asked Milly. As she finished speaking everyone's radar detected a Gundam.

"Where?" asked Dearka.

"Above the manor" reported Cagali.

Everyone looked up and their mouths dropped. With back rifles, beam rifles combined to form a super rifle and Dragoon System aimed at the shielding Freedom hovered high over the area.

"Kira" gasped Mu.

"What is he doing?" asked Athrun.

Inside Freedom Kira and Tori looked as the target system pin-pointed where to fire.

"Target locked, all energy to weapons" said Kira.

"Lady Rondo, Strike Freedom is above the base, and we're online with the pilot" came the report.

"It's him" growled Rondo as Kira came on the screen.

"Kira" said Lacus with a smile on her face.

"Rondo Sahuka, your base is secure?" asked Kira.

"What are you planning Yamato?" asked Rondo glaring with anger.

"It's secured correct?" asked Kira.

"Of course it is, see for yourself just how powerless you fools are" laughed Sazuka.

"Roger that" said Kira, Sazuka gasped in shock, she never expected him to say that.

Kira pressed the fire button, all of Freedom's weapons fired creating a powerful white beam of energy that hit the very middle of the shielding. A huge explosion rocked the base and Black Frames near the area were sent flying in all directions and their armour nearly burnt off.

The force was also felt inside as everyone nearly fell over. The shield had been pushed back by the force creating a huge dip and caused a small malfunction in the shield control.

"He went at full power" gasped Cagali.

"If he keeps doing it he's gonna wreck Freedom" shouted Athrun

"Gather all the Black Frames here, shoot down Strike Freedom" Rondo yelled.

"Whu...whu what a ungrateful person, he's not going to accomplish anything" stuttered Sazuka who was shaking.

"Are you afraid?" asked Haro, Lacus was looking at Sazuka who just put on a brave face.

Kira fired again in the same spot, the force caused the Dragoon system to explode and the back blasters to explode or fall off leaving Freedom with just its beam rifle.

The force was much greater causing the lights to flicker. The shield was literally about to crack under the force of the blasts.

"How, HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING" yelled Rondo.

"Shield has lost 75 of its power. Freedom's shots are 100 accurate, if it's hit again in the same spot we're finished" reported a soldier.

"RONDO, Freedom is changing colour" reported another soldier. Freedom had turned to grey and the beam rifle was flicking at the front a bright white. Kira had sacrificed the Phase Shift armour power to the rifle for one last shot.

"STOP IT, don't you realise your dear Lacus Clyne is here?" asked Rondo with a crazed smile. Kira said nothing but looked at Lacus who smiled and nodded. Sazuka gasped, why Lacus was not afraid made no sense to her.

With flying Black Frames firing on Freedom Kira sighed and pressed the button. The Beam rifle fired a powerful blast which once again hit the shielding and this time tore through to the bottom. The manor shook and large bits of debris fell, from no where Yzak ran in and dived on both Lacus and Sazuka to shield them.

The Beam Rifle exploded; Freedom's arm was torn off as the Gundam began to fall from the sky.

"KIRA NO" yelled Athrun, The whole group looked in shock and prayed Kira was okay.

Inside the manor Yzak pushed the debris aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, your Yzak aren't you? asked Sazuka.

"Yes, and I personally will not allow someone as innocent as you follow the oath your father and brother took" said Yzak, Sazuka looked at Yzak wondering what he meant.

"Rondo, Amatu has appearing at the number 6 blockade"

"WHAT?" yelled Rondo.

Outside Amatu stood near the Black Frames with ORB and Earth citizens along with Waltfeld and Father Markio. The children at once had made for the front and everyone was shouting at the suits.

"There's no way we will obey you".

"We don't want anymore battles"

"We want to defend the peace by ourselves"

The Black Frames at once began backing away slowly not daring to harm anyone.

"Battles like these are no longer needed" said Shinn, "thanks to these people I can give up fighting. This Rey is my farewell to you old friend. And I'm sorry Uzumi for every doubting you".

"Its happening" laughed Milly.

"I knew they would not give up, never give up hope" said Cagali with a tear in her eye.

"So much for the self detonators" chuckled Athrun.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE PEOPLE?" boomed Rondo as she ran to the screen with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Whilst Rau may have been a good soldier he wanted to destroy humanity. Humans are not pawns or sacrifices; it takes great courage to stand up for your beliefs and fight. That's why the Gundams became a symbol of freedom. It's not the victor but the person who fights who moves the people" said Yzak. Sazuka listened to every word, she never was told about her father when he was on the battlefield. She was learning who he really was.

Outside Freedom fell the ground, With Tori out first Kira clambered out of Freedom and even though he was weak made for the manor.

"THIS IS INSANE, HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? I RONDO SAHAKU WILL BE THE DESTINED LEADER OF ORB" Rondo bellowed and turned to Sazuka. "MISS SAZUKA ASSUME YOUR POISTION AS THE GREAT LEADER OF EARTH".

"I am…victorious" said Sazuka nervously and stumbled forward.

"What?" said Lacus.

"She was being controlled by Rondo. Its true she is Rau's biological daughter but Rondo made sure she did as she wanted without her knowing" said Yzak and then ran in front of Sazuka and lifted his hand up.

"I apologise" he said but Lacus ran in and slapped Sazuka hard.

"Enough is enough Sazuka" she said, Sazuka held her cheek in shock. "It's time to accept the mistakes you made, you have your own life to live" she said.

"Stop right there Lacus Clyne, I will not allow my Sazuka to be brainwashed with your garbage" said Rondo holding a gun at Lacus.

"Do you dare shoot me, go ahead" said Lacus.

"Fine then I'll tell you truth before you die, the public WILL OBEY ME" shouted Rondo, Sazuka pushed Lacus aside and ran right into the bullet falling to the ground.

"SAZUKA" yelled Lacus as she fell to the ground to help Sazuka but Rondo was still aiming.

"She was just a puppet in this game, all that matters is my VICTORY" she yelled and aimed again.

"NOT TODAY" yelled Yzak pulling out his gun.

A shot rang out and Rondo fell to the floor with a bullet through her head. One soldier stood with a smoking gun in his hand shaking like mad.

"I have killed the rebel Rondo" he said placing his gun back. "I apologise for ever betraying Lord Uzumi" with that he saluted, the other soldiers followed.

Lacus and Yzak looked at Sazuka who was still alive.

"Lacus I was mistaken…I'm so sorry" she said nearly in tears.

"Sazuka please hold on" said Lacus.

"I help you forget your pain"

Everyone looked to see Kira holding a gun towards Sazuka.

"I thank you" sighed Sazuka and closed her eyes. Kira pulled the trigger, no bullet came out but Sazuka fell asleep, Yzak caught her head.

"I have killed Sazuka, the last child of my enemy" said Kira who was shaking and slowly dropping. "I will…never fight again, I…don't…have to".

Lacus darted at Kira and caught him as he fell to the ground. He too fell to sleep but Lacus smiled and cradled him in her arms planting a kiss on his head. Yzak ordered Sazuka to be taking to the medics at once and no one argued.

"It's all over" whispered Lacus, Tori and Haro joined her as they looked at Kira who sighed.

Outside soldiers were burning their weapons and arm bands which had the symbol on it. Many civilians helped and everyone watched the fire burn. Amatu looked on with Shinn sitting on its shoulder. It was truly over.

Next day Kira, Lacus and the others had their Gundams and the Black Frames all together in one are on a remote island. From the bridge of Archangel they looked. The only people not there were Dearka and Milly. Red Frame was in the middle at the front with its sword pointing upwards.

"Well its goodbye for real buddy" sighed Lowe as he hit the button. In a huge light nearly blinded everyone as the Mobile suits exploded and disappeared forever.

"Well what now for us?" asked Athrun.

"Well ORB is going to need some more help. We could use some assistance in repairs" said Cagali.

"Plus someone needs to keep Nataku in order" said Mu.

"Guess it does not matter really, what matters is that we now have a place to call home. A peaceful one" said Lowe.

"Yeah your right" chuckled Murrue and everyone looked out at the smoke where their old comrades once stood.

In a forest in ORB Amatu too was self-detonated whilst Shinn and Luna watched from a nearby mountain.

"Gold Frame, may your rest in peace" Shinn said with a sigh, Luna smiled and held his hand.

"Dearka and Milly have disappeared, so what ya say wanna come work with me?" she asked.

"As an Eagle?" asked Shinn and smiled, "why not?"

In space a lone shuttle left Earth.

"Are you sure about this, Heliopolis 2 is still far from completion" said Milly.

"It's something Kira has been working on and that's why I think it's only fair I help out in some way. You sure bout this?" asked Dearka. Milly smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was going no matter what he said.

**C.E 74, peace on Earth has finally returned. And from that day forth weapons known as Mobile Suits including the Gundams were never seen again.**

Lowe returned to his Junk Tech life with 8 and his friends Kisato and Liam. Some time later he joined the Eagles under the code name Eye.

Mu and Murrue converted the Archangel into a passenger cruise ship which took people to and from ORB. A few months later they wed and Murrue is now four months into her pregnancy.

Cagali appointed Athrun as Vice Prime-Minister of ORB creating the peace talks between PLANT and Earth both of which now were united. ORB replaced the Alliance and now uses it technology to create machines and vehicles to assist humans.

Shin and Luna managed to destroy all military bases and moved into Orb together. Shin spoke to Cagali in person apologising for the insults he made. He now is assisting in the repairs on the manor.

Sazuka was adopted by Yzak and now lives in PLANT. She later on assisted in the Heliopolis 2 construction plan.

On a remote island 15 miles from ORB itself a small house on a beautiful beach over looking the ocean resides. From the house a beautiful pink haired looks at the sunset whilst a young man stands by her side. Kira smiled all he had to say nwo as Tori flew over the house was one thing.

"Mission Complete"

_Finally finished it, hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoy writing it. If you enjoy my SeeD stories Check the Kira's choice SAGA_.


End file.
